The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Rhododendron hybrid used as a rootstock known by the varietal name ‘Rhodunter 149’. The new variety was discovered in Ahrensburg, Germany. The new variety is the result of a planned breeding program between an unpatented Rhododendron fortunei (female parent) and C.V. ‘Cunningham's White’ (unpatented male parent). ‘Rhodunter 149’ exhibits leaves and flowers that are more similar to its female parent than to its male parent. Additionally, ‘Rhodunter 149’ exhibits more vigorous growth when compared to its male parent. Further, the new variety differs from both parents in its improved tolerance to lime. In fact, such improved lime tolerance (no Fe-deficiency symptoms on soils up to 6.9 pH) distinguishes the new variety from other Rhododendron varieties known to the breeder. The flower color of the new variety starts out as a strong lilac at bud stage and opens into a light lilac color. Its female parent has mostly white and bright pink flowers, and its male parent has white flowers. The new variety and its female parent bloom with fragrant flowers one to two weeks later than its male parent. Finally, ‘Rhodunter 149’ is a compact, bushy shrub. ‘Rhodunter 149’ has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.